This invention relates to an interchangeable design component grille, typically used for vehicles. In one aspect, the invention relates to a grille for cars and/or trucks, and more particularly to a grille assembly comprising a number of interchangeable, decorative design components, all or some of which can be used in various combinations and matches so as to create a reasonably customized grille for the vehicle.
Most vehicles will typically comprise a conventional grille which is designed as a complete, single unit, and integrated into the overall design of the vehicle as determined by the design team at the facility or other place of the manufacturer of the vehicle. The purchase of a particular vehicle or truck automatically includes the specifically designed grille for use thereon, and a purchaser has little or no option during the purchasing process of changing the appearance or any aspect of the grille design.
However, certain companies have from time to time, and especially for very popular vehicle models, designed alternative grilles that are different from those of the original manufacturer's design, and which can be incorporated onto the vehicle by substituting or replacing the grille which came with the original vehicle. However, these opportunities are in practice very limited, and will typically comprise replacing one grille in its entirety with another substitute grille in its entirety.
As such, it will be appreciated that the variety of design and decoration options for a grille on a vehicle are limited, or even non-existent, and when any substitute is available, it is usually a complete part, requiring the total removal of the standard grille and the installation of a different grille design in its place.